


The Smoke of Battle is Her Embrace

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Crossing the Alps, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena appeared to him in a dream one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoke of Battle is Her Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the Napoleon musical, which this is inspired by. The song that inspired it was "Sweet Victory Divine" which IS AN EXCELLENT SONG, I LOVE. This fic is fairly short, just a stream-of-consciousness ish ficlet.
> 
> ~Hunter

She appeared to him one night in a dream. A seemingly similar face, with stormy grey eyes and curly black hair. She was dressed in long, ivory robes and gold armor; a breast plate, arm guards, and a helmet topped with white horse hair. She carried a spear, a javelin? He wasn’t sure. She introduced herself as Athena and in his dream, he dropped to his knees and averted his gaze.

 

Athena chuckled and took his chin in her hand. She tilted his chin to gaze upon her, and said in a stoic, calm voice, “You are to lead the troops over the Alps; you’ll take them by surprise. You could gain  _ so much _ power if you win.”   
  


“Over the Alps? That’s-” Athena cut Napoleon off sharply.

 

“You question me? I am the goddess of battle strategy. I know what I’m talking about,” she thundered, slamming the base of her spear on the ground, making the earth shake beneath him.

 

“And this will give me power?”   
  


“Yes. If you work hard enough, you could even take over the whole world if you wanted,” she continued.

 

“Russia? America? Africa?” Napoleon questioned, a smile appearing on his lips.

  
“All of it. I believe in you, Napoleon,” Athena said with a firm, yet kind voice. “Now come, battle awaits.”   
  
Athena offered him a hand, and he accepted it and with her help, he stood and followed her into the hazy, grey smoke of battle.


End file.
